


Boy That You Love

by MAVEfm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Party, M/M, Mutual Pining, Riverdale Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAVEfm/pseuds/MAVEfm
Summary: For messyking's 2018 Secret Santa!Archie Andrew's never believed this much could unfold over just five days, but he knows Veronica well enough now that she would never leave love up to chance.





	Boy That You Love

**Author's Note:**

> The first Riverdale fic EVER on my AO3, Happy Holidays and thank you to @bichiekins on tumblr for making the event!! This is my gift to @geekgirl662 who's sparse instructions led me to create this masterpiece of Jarchie

  
  


“What a surprise,” Cheryl said, not sounding very surprised, “Bill, Ted.”

 

She addressed them with a hawk-like glance, secure in its chances of catching its prey. Archie stumbled over his own comeback in return.

 

“Well, jokes on you I like that movie-” He looked to Jughead, who had broken his cynical facade just long enough to snort into his homework, “-So.”

 

“Library’s more than big enough for the four of us, Cheryl,” Jughead backed him up without lifting his pen from the paper, “The fourth being the enormous ego you haul everywhere.”

 

Cheryl seemed to take it as a compliment.

 

“I was just hoping to make you aware of the storm currently brewing just outside the usual Boxcar Children type fantasy you two are living in,” She made a wide gesture with her arm and swung her hair silently behind her shoulder, the warm light of the library glinting off the rose brooch adorning her collar. Archie always wondered if there was any math applied to those sorts of moves. “My own birthday, set to take place in the Five Seasons Ballroom.”

 

“And what, you’re inviting us?” Jughead scoffed, setting his pencil down with the same calculations that Cheryl used, Archie himself had never been any good at algebra.

 

“Calm down, Revenge of the Nerds,” She shot lightning out of her eyes, “I’m hiring you, you and the usual leather-clad peanuts gallery, and you can’t turn me down.”

 

Archie gave her a yes answer before the word ‘pay’ could even touch her lips. Jughead would protest on principle, but Archie could see the green behind his eyes. “We’d love to help you out, Cheryl,” He smiled, and even with the promise of money filling his wallet, he still meant it.

 

Cheryl hesitated, letting a small smile tug at her red lipstick, “Who wouldn’t?”

 

She was gone the next moment, and Jughead was giving him a look.

 

“What?” Archie smiled, recognizing the expression with a strange satisfaction, happy to know that he was really the only person that ever seemed to be caught in it. “Did you not want money?”

 

Jughead shook his head, still smiling. “I don’t know how you do it.”

 

Archie stammered, slightly vexed, “Do what?!” His smile reflected onto Jughead’s face, if a bit tight, but he didn’t answer.

 

“Just do the biology,” Jug tapped his pen against the table and Archie flicked a bit of his eraser at him.

 

“ _You_ do the biology, that’s what I was helping you with in the first place.”

 

Jughead’s mechanical pencil flew past Archie’s ear and they both snorted, burying their faces in their hands to keep from laughing.

 

Later, when it was just him and Betty, he told her what had transpired. She pulled a face that reminded Archie of his mom, sharp and calculating. “That’s… nice of her.”

 

“Nice of her to offer all that money,” Archie blushed, suddenly feeling self conscious sitting on the floor of Betty’s bedroom. “And she offered it to Jug and the Serpents too, maybe I can bring the Bulldogs and clear the air.”

 

Betty hummed, “You always manage to spin everything like that,” She bumped his shoulder with her own, “It’s still a little ‘old Cheryl’ though, stay on your toes.”

 

Archie smiled, “She seems a lot nicer with Toni around,” He shrugged, “Even though she still calls Jughead names.”

 

“Funny,” Betty gave him a sly look, “She still calls you names too.”

 

“Yeah but it’s different,” Archie didn’t really know where she was going anymore. “I like… remind her of Jason or whatever.”

 

Betty tilted her head, conceding, “I'm not gonna talk you out of it, I like hearing your altruistic work arounds.”

 

“Not a work around,” Archie wished he could read her mind like Veronica could, “Jughead thought it was a good idea too,” He laced his fingers as an example, lingering on the memory, “He said: ‘It’ll unite our kingdoms.’”

 

Betty traced his knit fingers with her eyes, “Sounds like him,” She said, curling her knees to her chin. “Veronica will like it too, she likes broad shoulders.”

 

Archie blushed again, “You think she’ll be in charge?”

 

“Her and Cheryl have gotten close, so no doubt she’ll get even Jughead to do some form of manual labor.”

 

Archie thought about Veronica directing a bunch of tattooed Serpents in the art of hanging streamers, and then he wondered if Jughead would split before that could happen. He hoped not.

 

“Of course not,” Veronica had snapped at Jughead as soon as they met. Gathering the small groups of Bulldogs and Serpents together in the Five Seasons ballroom. “My sensitive Sid Vicious, you and the Buzzcocks are taking orders from me, and if I even see you think about a stuffy novel from the 1800s…” She left her threat open-ended, and Jughead showed his palms.

 

Archie smiled, catching his glance as he stepped back. Jughead rolled his eyes but smirked as a few of the Serpents punched him in the shoulder.

 

“Now,” Veronica smiled at Archie, “This is going to be a four-day affair, Cheryl has a few deliveries coming in, and catering won't be here until Wednesday so this is our day to get the framework up.” Archie nodded as she directed a few Bulldogs and Serpents to hang lights.

 

“Looks like Of Human Bondage is out of the question,” Jughead said, pulling Archie to the box of disassembled chocolate fountain parts in the corner. His hand was wrapped around Archie’s wrist, under the thick leather of his varsity jacket. Archie stumbled, taken aback. “But she only mentioned the 1800s.”

 

Archie blinked, but smiled, “Yeah, and you have tons of stuffy great American novels from the 1900s.”

 

Jughead released him and Archie let his arm linger in midair as they sat down on the floor to examine the box.

 

“Great American Novels are a sham,” Jug tore the tape off the box with a grunt, “But you do have a point.” He gave Archie a glance that he couldn't read but made him blush to his ears.

 

Sighing, frustrated with the feeling, Archie leaned to cover his reddened face.

 

“And you boys are nice and busy,” Veronica paused in front of them, “Archie, keep an eye on Jughead for me,” Archie nodded, “And Jughead, make sure Archie doesn't die?” Archie sputtered.

 

“What?!”

 

“Archiekins,” Veronica began, “I've known you long enough now to understand that one, you are completely unaware of your impeccable jawline, and two, Jughead is really the only thing standing in between you and disaster.”

 

“It's nice to be recognized for all the work I do around here,” Jughead stated plainly, chewing absentmindedly on the string on his hoodie and reading the folded assembly instructions.

 

“I can totally handle myself, without Jughead,” Archie insisted, “My mom just says I'm clumsy.”

 

Veronica looked between them with another expression that Archie couldn't understand. “As long as this goes off without a hitch, I have no doubt you'll impress me by the end of it… And maybe I could convince Cheryl to let you perform a song or two?”

 

Archie stood, grabbing her hand and holding it between his own, “Could you-? Oh, I like your nails- Could you? I finally put together an EP, and Josie said I could put it next to the Pussycat’s the next time she advertises, and there's no way Cheryl would leave the Pussycat’s out-”

 

Veronica stopped him, smiling through her dark lipstick. “Of course, Archie.”

 

Her soft voice made Archie feel rooted to one spot.

 

She slid away after he thanked her, glancing over her shoulder.

 

“Okay, Casanova,” Jug murmured, “Back to reality.” Archie didn't feel connected to the term, but conceded, sitting close to Jughead as he read over their instructions.

 

And until Reggie and Fangs had barged into their area, play-fighting with silly string, Archie felt completely isolated. Just him and Jughead, and the chocolate fountain.

 

He stepped in between Reggie and Jughead’s sudden and unimportant shoving match knowing they weren't really angry. His hand on Jug’s shoulder.

 

“Listen Jughead here could kick your ass, full truth, Reg,” Archie couldn't keep the smile from his face and neither could Fangs, “You got something to say-?” it didn't help that Reggie had silly string hanging across his forehead, or that Jug had busted his cool facade by snorting loudly, “-You got something to say about my boy?”

 

He got half a can of the stuff in his face before some Serpent girl, and Sweet Pea, who had been eavesdropping, ran over to empty a confetti cannons bag onto Jughead. They crashed into each other, the two groups grabbing onto clothes and limbs to keep from falling over as the Serpent girl was too short to keep her grip alongside Sweet Pea. Archie grabbed Jughead around the waist, trying to prevent a hard landing on the disassembled fountain and Jughead kept hold via Reggie’s shirt collar. Fangs and the girl shrieked and Veronica, speaking behind her hand, yelled: “Boys! And girl, seriously!”

 

Archie felt electric to the touch, static skin where he was touching Jughead.

 

Then Jughead pulled away, shaking glitter from his hair and his clothes. Archie brushed some off his shoulder, and the feeling was gone.

 

“I feel like I’m going crazy,” He told B and V, not two hours later, on a walk through his neighborhood, The air chilled enough that they felt it necessary to squeeze together on the sidewalk, wrapped in sweaters. They both asked him why, but he acted as he couldn’t fathom an answer.

 

Betty put a hand to his forehead, “Maybe you’re catching something.”

 

Veronica hummed, eyes downcast and smiling, “Just get some rest, Archiekins, I can’t let you bail on Cheryl while she’s civil.”

 

She grabbed his hand and Archie, trying to avoid the heat suddenly lit in his cheeks, grabbed Betty’s with his other hand. He swung them back and forth like he was in grade school and felt like they might have been two steps ahead of him, somehow.

 

Betty checked her phone, and Archie spied Jughead’s name in the ID.

 

A jolt ran up his back and down his arms.

 

“What does Jug say?” He asked. Veronica squeezed his hand.

 

“Oh, just about a story he’s catching up on for the Blue and Gold,” Betty freed herself and texted back with a tight grin that broke against her will and laced across her face, “He’s being stuffy about it.”

 

They came to a stop before her street and she gave them both a hug and a ‘see you later!’ before heading on her way, still texting.

 

Veronica led him down his own street, still casually holding his hand by his fingers.

 

“Hey, Ronnie?” Archie began, “About what I said, about going crazy.”

 

“Hmm?” Veronica asked, but the look she had told Archie she already knew what he was going to say.

 

“I lied, I mean,” H scratched at the back of his head, “I think… Lately-”

 

“Say no more,” She bumped into him, “Who can ignore those longing gazes?”

 

“Oh no, Ronnie-”

 

“Jughead Jones is a lucky man, attracting Riverdale’s most eligible bachelor,” They paused in the walkway to his front door, “But why not let Betty in on it?”

 

Archie sighed, struggling to form an explanation, “I… Betty and Jug, they got really close, solving Jason’s murder, and then getting his dad out of prison, I just thought, maybe she’d get…” He winced, “Mad?”

 

“Betty? Angry over a boy?” Veronica quirked her brow, “Are you sure you’ve known her since kindergarten?”

 

Archie felt hot, “About as long as I’ve known Jug.”

 

She softened and led him instead to his garage, “Is this the first time you’ve ever had a crush on a boy? Is that what’s this about?”

 

“No, no, and I don’t know,” He looked over the jalopy him and his dad had started work on, not even halfway to being done, but knowing it was there, his dad’s handiwork, and his own clumsy efforts, was a comfort. “Earlier, at the Five Seasons, it felt… different, he grabbed my arm and then Sweet Pea and Reggie and that whole thing.”

 

Veronica shook her head, “Boys…”

 

“What am I supposed to do?” Archie asked her.

 

“Well,” She looked excited to have even been asked, “That depends, do you want to get over it? Or make him just as crazy as you?”

 

“Which way is safer?”

 

“Oh, Archie,” She patted his arm, “You’ll know.”

 

She stood and Archie gestured wildly, incredulous, “How can you help me _less_ than my dad?”

 

“Fred Andrew’s is a romantic soul,” Veronica leaned gracefully on the jalopy, “But he just doesn’t have my touch, knowing what Jughead likes.”

 

“And you do?”

 

“Sure I do, we have a lot in common,” She nodded, “We get together and have heated debates with varying amounts of sarcasm.”

 

“So what, are you gonna… Clueless, me?” He paused, “You know how Cher gets that new girl to go to the mall and stuff.”

 

“How have I never noticed you liked boys too?” She joked, “But no, changing yourself for a man is never the answer, especially for a wraith like Jughead, no Archiekins, all you have to do is flirt, and what is flirting other than touching him on the arm and saying his name softly?”

 

Archie blinked. “You’re really gonna help me do this?”

 

The answer: A definitive and very giggly ‘Yes!’ from Veronica, who had stayed over that night and had preceded to dress him that very morning. “This weekend is basically perfect, I call it the three day plan, it’ll all come to a head at Cheryl’s party,” She straightened his shirt, which she had dug out of his dresser, saying it was appropriately tight. He barely remembered it, but it was ACDC, and Archie knew Jughead must like them. “You two will be servers, obviously, in those vests, Cheryl wanted red but I told her it might be too Christmas, so she went with gold.”

 

She instructed him to tuck the front of the shirt in and he asked: “And what’s supposed to happen exactly?”

 

“The lighting will be low, and after all this work, he’ll be totally enchanted… you’ll drag him off to the corner of the room…” She tousled his hair methodically, “He’ll confess, you’ll confess… Hopefully, you spend the rest of the night together, or until Cheryl breaks it up and you cast loving glances at each other while serving drinks.”

 

Archie thought about it, his cheeks pink, “You think Jug will actually go for that?”

 

Veronica stood back, admiring her work and the pre-ripped jeans he’d chosen all on his own. “Well, maybe not exactly, he’ll be characteristically aloof, but we’ll break him down.”

 

Archie’s heart pounded, “Oh god,” He tugged on his Bulldogs jacket, “How’s this?”

 

“Perfect, just make sure to take it off and stretch later in the day.”

 

He nodded, wondering if he should have written down all of her tips from last night.

 

After a modest breakfast, prepared by a smiling Fred Andrews, who complimented the shirt and listened intently to Veronica’s gossip. He gave Archie a few shaky bits of encouragement and Veronica swooned at his efforts. “Mr. Andrews, you never fall short of anything.”

 

“Not when it comes to Archie,” His dad patted him on the shoulder, “Or Jughead, good luck kid.”

 

“Thanks, dad,” Archie tried to hold his smile, letting Veronica tow him along to the Lodge car.

 

It was a bit nerve-wracking to see the motorcycles lined up outside the Five Seasons if Archie had to confess. If he searched, he could spot Jughead’s with his signature three-pointed crown scratched onto the body.

 

“Just meet him like normal,” Veronica guided him with a hand on his shoulder, “No drama, no worry-”

 

“You saying that just makes me worry,” Archie almost tried to plant his heels as if he could dig into the asphalt with just his converse. “What if he-”

 

“Don’t even start with hypotheticals, Archie, ‘what if he suddenly hates me?’, ‘what if he miraculously acquired a girlfriend in the night?’, blah blah blah-”

 

“What if he did?” His shoulders seized, “I’m wearing a t-shirt for no reason!”

 

They were in the lobby now, and Archie felt like he was being suspended in midair. “Archie, look at the facts,” Ronnie’s warm touch put his feet back on solid ground, “Jughead isn’t capable of doing that, he’s Jughead.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

The two of them flinched, turning to look at Jughead. Archie’s shakes dissipated, even with his heart pounding from the scare.

 

Jughead was still red from the chill outside, the biting wind splotching his cheeks and driving up the hair around his cap. He had on a clean cable knit sweater Archie had never seen before, and his usual ripped skinny jeans were replaced with a dark pair that cuffed around his boots. Archie spent several long seconds staring at him while Veronica looked between them, and Jughead up and down.

 

“Just the man I was looking for,” She smiled, tugging at Archie’s sleeve, “You’ll be together again, working on the DJ’s Booth, just setting up though, Cheryl has a professional coming in to do the mixing so no My Chemical Romance while we’re working please?”

 

“It’s like we don’t even talk anymore,” Jughead tore his gaze from Archie, “It’s just you saying no to me and my identity… and the most dangerous band in the world.” Veronica smiled.

 

“Just get to work,” She touched Archie’s shoulder once more before making her way over to direct a few Bulldogs, “No music!”

 

Jughead watched her go with a sudden somber look and Archie gathered himself closer to him.

 

In the short distance between them, the air buzzed.

 

“So, uh, you really gonna stick around and be a server for the party?”

 

Jughead glanced at him, “Don’t you think it’s cruel the Cheryl’s personal working class won’t be able to properly experience they themselves helped to create? She could just hire another staff.”

 

Archie elbowed him, “Yeah, but you’re gonna do it?”  


“Yeah, I need the money,” Jughead elbowed back and Archie resisted the urge to rub his arm.

 

They worked mostly in a comfortable silence, Archie sneaking his glances and smiling softly without ever meaning too. He took Veronica’s advice, or tried to, brushing up against him and asking about what was going on with him. Letting Jughead talk was easy, and Jug never grew tired of talking, but he seemed to burn whenever Archie touched him, flinching away and leaving the potential energy in Archie’s fingertips nowhere to go.

 

Fangs caught up to them as they both sat cross-legged behind the DJ’s booth, reading over the basic wiring instructions. He seemed nervous, his hands playing with the hem of his jacket, “Jug?”

 

Jughead pulled his hair from his face, “Fangs?”

 

Fangs jumped, frantic, “I was outside, with Moose and Bobby, we were just working on the Pussycat’s pyrotechnics-” Archie frowned, “-Bobby went around, and she came back, quick, she thought she saw Ghoulies back there in the garage.”

 

Archie and Jughead stood, “They must be snooping around, thinking the Serpents are staking claim,” He pulled his Serpent jacket around his shoulders and started after Fangs, “Arch, stay here, I’ll be right back!”

 

And before Archie could protest the chances of Jughead meeting his own early demise at the hands of the Ghoulies, he was gone.

 

“So, how’d it go?” Veronica pulled him aside when the day came to an end and Archie deflated.

 

“He came back after Fangs told him about the Ghoulies, and everything was just… Fine.”

 

Veronica recoiled, “Archie, ‘fine’, happens to be my least favorite word in the english language,” She pulled him closer, “Now spill, I can help you adjust accordingly.”

 

“He mostly just,” Archie struggled, “There wasn’t anything for him to say, he just shut me out.”

 

Across the lobby, he spied Jughead once more and he flushed, worried he’d be seen until Betty arrived, without warning. Veronica babbled on, but for once her voice didn’t draw Archie in, only seeing how close Betty and Jughead were standing to one another.

 

He looked away as Jughead looked up.

 

Later, Betty texted him, his phone buzzed, and he dismissed the notification. He wasn’t sure why, except he was, and he hated where that jump brought him to such a mean place.

 

The third day, him and Jughead didn’t get the chance to work together anyway, and Veronica’s plan fell by the wayside. Cheryl’s official crew had arrived, and accepted the extra help gratefully, directing the two of them to opposite ends of the ballroom. Veronica consoled him in the garage, wondering out loud if the sight of something old and rustic was calming, motioning to the jalopy.

 

“Well, I always seemed to do a good job of it.”

 

Fred Andrews stood in the door and Archie had to smile.

 

“Look I’m not the best to ask about boy problems,” He tilted his head, “But I guess I gotta tell you, you can’t give up yet.”

 

“You didn’t see him, dad, with Betty-”

 

“I heard,” He shifted in place, “Listen, you don’t know anything yet, so keep trying, Arch, you’ve known Jughead longer than I knew FP when I was your age, and if he’s not smart enough to see you’re right there…” He shrugged, and Archie felt soft, thanking his dad and Veronica for their help.

 

“We can adjust, you don’t have to seduce him over the party, just over the week-”

 

“No,” Archie laughed, “Ronnie, the plan was perfect, I’ll just… wing it.”

 

It wasn’t until the day of the actual party that Archie got to really try, however.

 

Cheryl had hand delivered their uniforms, thanking them in her own way and smiling when Sweet Pea and Reggie gave identical frowns at the golden material. Archie wished her happy birthday and she smiled sweetly at him, “Thank you, Archie, I can’t wait to watch you perform.”

 

Archie nodded, remembering his perpetual jitters.

 

Jughead looked really good in gold, he realized, his thin frame fitting perfectly in the vest and collared shirt. As always, his fraying hat kept his eyes in shadow.

 

“That, um, that looks good on you.”

 

Jughead looked up at him, still tying his boots in place, “Oh, thanks, it looks good on you.”

 

Archie smiled and turned away, his face beat red. Veronica slapped a tray to his chest to save him, “You two are on drinks,” She set a bottle of Sparkling Cider down in a bucket of ice next to Jughead, “So stay close, Archie handles glasses, you handle refilling.”

 

Jughead nodded and turned as she exited, and Archie and her exchanged a nod that Archie didn’t really understand.

 

Archie tried to hold himself from getting too close as the evening wore on, watching Kevin emcee, in his element onstage. But the cologne Jughead had worn might have made him just a little bit crazy, smelling cinnamon and hints of musk. He knew how Jughead was with being touched, especially lately, but brushing arms and shoulders made Archie feel like he was catholic school, in a flustered, cherry red kind of way.

 

Cheryl made a speech, dedicating her celebration to Jason, and thanked the Serpents and the Bulldogs for putting everything together. The DJ played something romantic for her and Toni to dance to, and Archie made his way over from serving her guests to join Jughead on the wall behind the drinks table.

 

“Hey,” Archie smiled, and wondered if the stars in his eyes were too sharp.

 

Jughead grinned back, “Hey.”

 

Watching Toni and Cheryl hold each other close made Archie feel nostalgic, and him and Jughead were just centimeters apart.

 

“My dad is supposed to be patrolling outside,” Jughead began, speaking so close that Archie could feel his breath. “I’m hoping the Ghoulies can restrain themselves-” he halted and Archie cast him a concerned glance.

 

“Jug?”

 

Jughead was looking past him and Archie turned to see a few dirty looking kids, dressed in face paint and battle vests.

 

Ghoulies.

 

They met each other’s gaze and Jughead dropped his bucket, spilling ice and sparkling water on the carpet. He sprinted after them as they hurried out and Archie barely had time to look around for Sweet Pea or Fangs before he was running too, ditching the tray.

 

The lobby was empty, save for a slightly bruised Smithers. “I’m calling the police, sir, but you’re friend chased them to the kitchens.”

 

Archie nodded, “Thank you!”

 

The clatter of pots and pans led the way, the metal kitchen doors swinging on their hinges as Archie barged through.

 

The three Ghoulies had easily ganged up on Jughead, leading him back into the corner and getting him into a shoving match. They laughed about his gold vest and bowtie and ripped the hat off his head. Jughead sent a punch one way and dodged another and Archie looked frantically for something to fight with, spying the mess of kitchenware thrown to the ground.

 

“Jug!” Archie yelled, hoisting a heavy pan and stepping forward. Jughead stopped, surprised, and caught one to the jaw, sending him stumbling. The Ghoulies laughed like hyenas and kicked him back down, paying Archie no mind until he got the closest one across the face with the pan, sprawling him across the kitchen tile.

 

Jughead groaned in pain and Archie seethed, whipping around to confront the other two.

 

One ran with just as quick, and the other, more jaded looking and mean, dug his switch from his back pocket. Archie stepped in front of Jug and brought the pan down on his head before he could even think about using it.

 

He landed next to his friend on the tile and Archie dropped his weapon, turning quick to help Jughead-

 

Who was already up, hoisting himself to stand with the kitchen counter and face to face with Archie, closer than they’d ever been in the last couple days.

 

They both froze, swallowing adrenaline.

 

Jughead’s cheek was already turning purple and Archie didn’t even know he was touching the scab until Jughead flinched minutely, a movement so small that Archie blinked and almost missed it.

 

He took his fingers away, but his hand still hovered there.

 

“Are you,” Archie gulped down his heavy breathing, “Are you okay?”

 

They could hear the pounding of the music through the walls, and Kevin giving The Pussycat’s a warm welcome for later in the night.

 

Archie could barely remember the performance he would give later.

 

Jughead blinked, “Yeah, I… Are you?”

 

Archie nodded, and Jug righted himself.

 

“I…” He looked to Archie’s hand, “Thank you, for saving me.”

 

“Yeah, I just…” Archie opened and then closed his mouth, trying to form a coherent sentence while drowning in Jughead’s expression, “I just.”

 

Jughead seemed to grow closer and closer and Archie’s eyes lost their focus. His hand met Jughead’s cheek again and they crashed together, his own heart pounding and his fingers tangling themselves in Jughead’s hair. For one cool breeze they were locked, Jughead leaning into Archie and clutching his face in between his hands. Then Jughead jerked, pulling away and leaving Archie struck dumb, watching stars dance behind his eyes.

 

“Wait, I thought you-” Jughead wiped his mouth with his sleeve, his hands still connected to Archie’s face and their hips kept close, “-you and Veronica-” Archie barely recognized the name but it brought him back to reality. “I thought you and Veronica were-”  


“Wait, I thought you and Betty-”

 

They paused, ignoring the Ghoulies groaning in pain behind them.

 

“Veronica was-” “Betty tried-”

 

They spoke at the same time and then folded inward, closer still, their knees knocking together. Archie realized Jughead was just slightly taller, and bent forward into his shoulder, breathing deeply.

 

“Betty got you the sweater.”

 

“V dug that shirt out,” Jug was practically talking into Archie’s neck, “I got you that ages ago, I thought you forgot about it… and then you were wearing it.”

 

The giggled, still tied together in a strange position, half leaning and ready to topple over.

 

“I couldn’t look at you, thank god you just let me talk.”

 

They listened to Kevin announce the Pussycat’s and Archie put his hand on Jughead’s neck.

 

“I didn’t know,” He said, “I couldn’t tell.”

 

“I think it started after you punched the ice to save Cheryl,” Jughead straightened so they could look at each other again, “I visited you in the hospital and I thought it would go away.”

 

“I don’t even know when it happened for me…” Archie heard Josie launch into song, “... I think I’m supposed to perform after them.”

 

Jughead blinked, “Okay,” He said, nodding, “Can I kiss you again?”

 


End file.
